


I Was Made for Loving You.

by Carter_theFandomCat



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: 0/10 don't stan Alex, Cheating Alex, Heartbreak, Judd - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marjan - Freeform, Mateo - Freeform, Non Canon compliant before episode 1, Not Beta Read, Overdosing, Paul - Freeform, We don't like him, accidental folks, alludes to the overdose, but are still as important, other characters that are not mentioned, snippets of TK's life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22769839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carter_theFandomCat/pseuds/Carter_theFandomCat
Summary: Love is... well TK can't actually tell you what love is, but all he knows is that he's been doing it for years. TK has a big heart and wears it on his sleeve.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand, Owen Strand & TK Strand
Comments: 3
Kudos: 172





	I Was Made for Loving You.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the 2015 song, "I Was Made for Loving You, " By Tori Kelly & Ed Sheeran.

_ It’s pretty obvious that Tyler Kennedy Strand wears his heart on his sleeve. _

He can’t truly remember when it begins, but throughout his life, he’s always been someone that just  _ loves _ . 

Owen can remember the first time TK told him he loved him. It was around age 2 when he came back home after a long shift. TK, all chubby cheeks and toothy smiles had noticed that he was sad, toddling as fast to his dad as he could. He had thrown himself against his dad, yelling “Up!” Over and over again.

What had made Owen really cry that night, was when TK had placed both hands on his cheeks and said: “I love you.”

  
  


When TK was in elementary school, TK had a best friend that lived down the hall from the Strands. The two would play hours after school, and at some point, the two spent weekends back and forth from apartment to apartment. 

When TK’s friend didn’t come to school one day, TK had been so distraught that he had bruised his knee, from bouncing it underneath the table for so long. By the time he had come home, his best friend was sitting on the steps, an old necklace jumbled in their hands. He didn’t think, just threw himself against his friend, pulling into the longest, and hardest hug he could give. 

Even though he got snot and tears stains on his shirt, TK sat there for over an hour, not letting go until he was sure that his friend was calm enough to go back inside.

  
  


TK can’t remember when he started liking boys, but he can always remember his first crush. 

High school is an awkward time for most teens, but for TK having to hide that he liked to porn with two men and kept magazines hidden from his father with hall naked men inside made it 10 times as awkward than most. His first crush was a boy from the soccer team named Chris, who was taller than TK and had this bright smile that made TK weak in the knees. (It didn't help that they shared gym together and he got to see him shirtless.)

He never told Chris about the crush, but he did attend any and all home soccer games until they had graduated, no matter what else was going in his life.

  
  


Alex was the first person he thought he had truly loved romantically.

They two met during a call when TK was barely starting out in the 252, and Alex’s little sibling had been having medical problems, which had gotten more severe during an outing.

Alex had been fun, somewhat panicky, but had no qualms with stopping by the station a few days later to get TK’s number. From there, TK could swear he was in euphoria, Alex made him feel, feel things he hadn’t felt in a long time. With Alex, there was no pressure, he could just be TK, the firefighter. He had sworn up and down that Alex was his soulmate, going as far as to want to have him in his life forever.

  
  
  
  
  


TK hasn’t felt heartbreak since his mother left.

He doesn’t like to think about the way his mother and father spent months, screaming and hollering at each other, or the way his mother would leave him by himself when his dad was at work. He doesn’t  _ want _ to think about the day she had left, shoving clothes into suitcases, ignoring TK’s cries for her to stay or Owen’s pleas to work things out. She had sneered at them both, glaring so hard that TK had felt she was trying to kill with her eyes. 

She didn’t come back after that night, and TK only heard from on his birthday, but after a while, she stopped responding to emails or letters.

  
  


TK wonders if Alex had truly ever loved him. Or if he was  _ a plaything, fun for a while, but tossing it when you get bored. _

He doesn’t know. 

He had ran from the restaurant to his place, which took him an hour but he didn’t care. Once he was behind his door, he had broken down, crying to the point of making himself sick.

He didn’t think about trying to kill himself, he was just so tired, he wanted to be okay. TK had felt the rough hands of his father holding him close, muttering words of comfort and love. _ “It’s okay, you’re going to be okay.” _

When Owen brings up Austin, Texas, TK is more than panicked. New York was his first home, his first love, it was a place that held so many memories. 

_ But it’s time to let go _ , he thinks to himself. 

The first night outing in the town in Austin is spent with his new team, and he’s happier. This team just fits together, everyone balances each other out and it makes him full of all things god that things turned out okay.

Michelle introduces to them Carlos Reyes, a police officer that she’s friends with,  **_oh boy, TK is flustered._ **

Carlos is all the things that would make TK melt, from the strong hands to the charming smile, TK panics, because it reminds him of Alex and he really doesn’t want to think about him anymore.

Carlos makes TK tingly, and shy, and he has no problem taking in the reigns to take them back to Carlos’s apartment, pushing through the front door in a tangle of kissing and groping.

The next time TK manages to see Carlos, he’s at his front door and he missed him so damn much, he surprised himself by trying to get Carlos as close to him as possible. He missed Carlos’s touch, the way his hands felt against his skin,  _ the hands his hands felt in his. _

Then TK sees the table set, Carlos’s nerves, and it makes TK almost burst into tears from the thought put into it. It’s going good, great even, until Carlos says marriage proposal and the happiness bubble TK had, burst. 

He has to get away and has to make sure Carlos isn’t ruined by TK’s fucked up problems. It breaks his heart, because  _ shit _ , TK feels okay with Carlos, like things can be better with time.

  
  


TK can not stop thinking about Carlos since he had left his apartment. It makes sick to remember Carlo’s face, the way he ha looked so hurt, all TK wants to do is fix it, fix the problem he’s created for himself.

  
  


When the Tornado lands in Austin, he’s far too busy with rescue and repair to call Carlos, make sure he’s okay. He stays on his mind all day, up until their shift ends.

He doesn’t care that it takes more than forty minutes with the traffic to get to Carlos’s apartment, and he sure doesn’t think to make sure his car is actually in its parking spot before knocking on his door at 4 am.

_ Please don’t be gone, please don’t be hurt. _

TK could cry with happiness when Carlos opens the door, shock on his face to seeing TK, not even mentioning how late it was.

TK stops because he hadn’t thought this far, because there’s so much he wants to say, but they are stuck in his mouth, refusing to come out.

Carlos can see the flash of emotions running through his face, watching as TK looks heartbroken than anything. 

TK shouldn’t be here. He should’ve gone home like he told his father he was going to do. He moves to leave, but a hand on his wrist stops him. His eyes travel from the hand to the owner’s eyes, the obvious  _ don’t go _ is written in the air.

Carlos doesn’t know what’s going to happen next, but he does know that he’s falling for Tyler Kennedy Strand hard, and he doesn’t mind where that will lead them next.

As for TK, he’s standing on the porch of someone who he wouldn’t mind giving his whole heart to.

_ “All I know is, darling, I was made for loving you. “ _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yea, this isn't the greatest and not beta-read, as it's one in the morning and I really should be asleep.   
> #tarlosnation
> 
> Follow my twitter, here: https://twitter.com/reyestrandiaz 
> 
> Let me know if yall want a sequel because I really had one in mind.


End file.
